What Could Have Been
by hellosaidi
Summary: Short fic about what could have happened if Henry had gone to med school. He's in his 5th year of residency and is choosing his specialty. Also about how he has grown with Teddy and how their relationship is getting on. Please read and review! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey readers So this fic is only going to be short, 3 chapters. I hope to post them quite soon after each other not too long of a gap between them. Anyway hope you like this first chapter, just one thing, I have pushed Meredith back into neuro. I know in the show she's currently not sure what specialty she's going to choose, but I feel like neuro I her thing, so yep. Hope you enjoy it; feel free to message me with any questions. Thank you for reading and please review **

_He was a father now_

[ ]

It wasn't long before Henry got home and was greeted with a kiss from Teddy. She'd been waiting up for him for the past two hours, longing to feel his reassuring grip around her waist again. She kept hold of him, extending his affection towards her for another moment or two as they hugged in the doorway.

Since Henry had started his internship at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital he was always busy, working long hours for 3 years before becoming a resident and starting to consider his specialty. Being in his final year of residency he was sure that trauma was the way for him; he felt the rush in trauma with its fast pace and urgency. Of course many of the residents at Seattle Grace were much younger than himself so he tended to find himself sticking with Teddy and all of the doctors who treated him when he was a patient.

As for his personal life, he was a father now; he and Teddy had a baby boy, Michael, born just over a year ago. It was hard for Henry to juggle his job and new child at first but he soon got used to it and set his priorities straight, making sure that he had more than enough time to spend with his wife and son.

"You waited up for me?" he pointed out, as he withdrew his lips from hers. "It's late."

"I couldn't sleep without you," she said, as she drew in closer again to kiss him once more. They both paused, taking in the moment while they tightened their grip around each other.

As for Teddy, she was now one of the most successful cardio surgeons in the country. She was currently working on a new clinical trial alongside Cristina while they continued to tick procedures off of Cristina's bucket list.

"Where's Michael?" Henry asked trying to not withdraw his lips from Teddy's.

"I put him to bed an hour ago, after Mia left," she replied. With two surgeons for parents it was impossible to not have a nanny; they had tried the nursery at the hospital but decided that it would be easier just to hire a nanny to stay at home with Michael. Although they did try to use her as little as possible, so that they could spend as much time with him as they possibly could.

"Want to go to bed?" Henry asked, hinting at the fact that it had been a long day. Teddy nodded in reply before Henry pulled away and added, "I'm going to have a quick shower but I'll be in soon."

They both headed upstairs together before splitting at the top of the staircase and heading different directions; Henry rushed into the shower quickly while Teddy settled down in bed. It wasn't long before Henry joined her and wrapped his arms around her. Soon after they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, having had a long day.

[ ]

The next morning was a slow start. Henry woke up first, knowing that he had to be in early for rounds with Dr. Grey. Although he had already chosen to be a trauma surgeon in his mind, he still had to do the odd surgery in the different departments and today it was Neuro. Since Meredith had become an attending she had become extremely good at her specialty, not only did she have the best teacher but it also came naturally to her.

As Henry got up he slowly fumbled around attempting to pick out some grey sweatpants and a light t-shirt to put on so that he could check on Michael before wobbling downstairs to get some breakfast. It's fair to say that mornings were not his thing, but it didn't stop him with his new career.

He instantly switched the coffee machine on, knowing that it was the only way to get him through the day. He ruffled his hair to try and get in as tidy as possible as he sat down to eat his breakfast and read yesterdays paper that had been left out on the counter. Just before Henry and Teddy had started a family they had moved into a new house; with five bedrooms and a big kitchen and family living room it was very spacious with just the three of them. It was also nearer the hospital, which allowed Henry to combine his morning, run with his journey to work. With all his health problems fixed now, he wanted to regain his fitness and found this was the perfect way to do so.

It wasn't long before he was ready to leave the house, and as Teddy didn't run and their hours were always different, Henry always left for work on his own first. After finishing off his last dribble of coffee, he rushed back upstairs and into Michael's room. He held the small baby, his son, in his arms for a moment, trying to not wake him too much. Michael gripped onto Henry's little finger with his whole hand before opening his eyes slightly to reveal his big baby blue eyes; Henry was a sucker for Michael's big blue eyes and they both knew it. A contagious smile spread across Michael's face, which soon spread to Henry's face too. Henry laughed before kissing Michael on the forehead and laying him back down in his crib. He then went in to wake Teddy, knowing that she would still be asleep.

He quietly sat on the edge of the bed and stoked her hair for a minute before starting to wake her up properly. It took a few minutes but Teddy quickly managed to convince him that she was awake and that she would get up in a minute. "Promise?" he said, wanting to be sure she would get up.

"Promise," she confirmed.

He smiled at her as he left the room and headed back downstairs. He filled his water bottle and grabbed his bag before pushing his feet into his trainers and heading out the door. He started with a slow jog, to warm himself up, before moving on to a steady run to Seattle Grace, knowing that if he didn't run he'd be late for work.

[ ]

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review! Also thank you so much to Beth, my beta (LittleMiss543) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So second chapter. Just to let you know there will be one more chapter after this one, but it will be quite short. Hope your enjoying the fic and please review, it means the world to me **

[ ]

"Dr Burton?" Meredith called as Henry passed her through the corridor.

Henry stopped turning to face her before replying, "Dr Grey?"

"You're with me today right?" she continued. Henry nodded in reply as he took a step closer towards her, worried as to what she was about to say. She soon continued as she put down the chart she was holding. "Any chance you could grab me a coffee before we start?" she asked, a smile emerging on her face.

He sighed in relief and immediately nodded before walking off to the cafeteria to find some coffee for Meredith.

With a steaming cup of the hospital coffee in his hand, he headed back upstairs for rounds, arriving slightly late due to the long queue in the cafeteria. "Thank you Henry," Meredith said as he passed her the coffee. She took a sip before smiling back at him and moving on to the next room.

"Henry can you present please?"

Henry nodded back at her while taking a step forward to make sure the patient could see him. "Joseph Cormack, aged thirty seven," he started. "Suffering from a brain tumour. Has already had four surgeries in attempt to remove the tumour but every time the tumour has grown back. He will be going in for his fifth surgery tomorrow, scheduled at eleven o'clock."

"Thank you," Meredith said, while flicking through the chart. After talking to the patient for another few minutes all the doctors left the room and continued on with rounds. Henry knew that today was going to be slow, and hoped a big trauma would come in. Unfortunately for him, the most exciting thing that came into the trauma room that day was a broken wrist.

[ ]

The rest of the day went by slowly, consisting of numerous consults and a couple of hours in the clinic, but no surgeries. It was a quiet day for everyone, it wasn't often that the hospital was quiet, but it certainly was today. He ate lunch with Teddy, catching up on how her morning was and left the hospital at around 10 o'clock in the evening. He jogged straight home through the pouring rain, hoping that the car would be in the drive when he got there. As he turned the corner he looked straight towards their house and saw the car parked in the drive. He smiled as it confirmed that Teddy was already home

He walked in the door and greeted her with a long kiss; he placed his soft lips on hers, pulling her closer towards him while trying to shut the front door at the same time. She ruffled his wet hair before putting her hand on his chest.

"I need to go and jump in the shower," he said while pulling away to go upstairs.

"No," she said, pulling him in closer. "You can shower in the morning."

Henry smiled as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. She pulled his shirt off while he quickly took his trainers off. She placed her hand on his bare chest and pulled him back in towards her.

[ ]

**AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Final chapter, enjoy **

[ ]

Henry sighed as he heard the alarm ringing. He knew it was time to get up, but couldn't face getting out of the warm bed. He turned round onto his other side and reached out to hug Teddy, but she wasn't there. He patted down the duvet before opening his eyes to see where she was. He started to sit up in bed as he opened his eyes fully. The bathroom light was on. The door was closed but he saw the light shining through the cracks at the side of the door.

"Teddy?" He called as he started to climb out of bed.

She didn't reply.

He walked steadily over to the door and knocked on it softly. "Teddy?" He called again.

He heard some footsteps on the other side of the door. He listened as she unlocked the door from the other side and slowly pulled it open.

"Everything alright?" He asked, concerned about her.

She smiled back at him, "I'm pregnant." She said, spreading an even bigger smile across her face.

[ ]

**A/N: short and cliché, I know. But this was just a pick me up fic, sorry for the bad ending. Anyway hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a final review! It means SO MUCH to me! Thanks for reading **


End file.
